


Head Over Heels

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [9]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe was fucked. Even if William did actually like him back, there was a slim chance he would actually go for Gabe. He took this youth leader thing seriously, and what sort of youth leader would he be if he had a fling with Gabe? No, no, he would never go for it.</p><p>But, of course, Gabe could always try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just shameless smut enjoy :-)
> 
> also im posting this before my beta looks over it so who knows how many typos..... who knows
> 
> set during chapter 20 of Must Have Done Something Right

Gabe couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about William that he was so interested in. He only ever saw the guy once a week each year, but for some reason he could never stop thinking about him. Gabe was head over heels for William, but that was no good. No good at  _ all _ .

Gabe was fucked. Even if William did actually like him back, there was a slim chance he would actually go for Gabe. He took this youth leader thing seriously, and what sort of youth leader would he be if he had a fling with Gabe? No, no, he would never go for it.

But, of course, Gabe could always try.

It was guys night, they were all in the woods doing stupid shit. Gabe wasn't paying attention to the kids, though. No, he was paying attention to William. He knew William liked him back, he  _ had _ to. There was no way that William was a straight man, he flirted with Gabe too much- and he didn't have Gabe's excuse of flirting with everyone. He just flirted with Gabe, and now Gabe was gonna do something about it.

He just needed to get William alone, then Gabe would come clean and tell him how he feels. The way William might react was unknown, but Gabe was hoping for the best.

Finally, an opportunity appeared when Spencer got up to get more marshmallows.

Gabe held up the empty marshmallow bags and said, “Sorry, we’re all out of marshmallows.”

“Oh, really?” Spencer said, obviously disappointed.

William stood up, smiled at Spencer, and took the empty bags from Gabe, “It's okay, there's more back at the lodge. I'll go get some more.”

Gabe knew William would do that, counted on it that he would. He stood up beside William and said, “It's getting dark, I'll come with you.”

William laughed and rolled his eyes at Gabe, “It's okay, Gabe, I'm a big boy. I can do this myself.”

“C’mon, just let me come with you.”

William bit his lip, but nodded in agreement. Gabe had to restrain from doing a victory fist pump as he followed William back to the lodge. He was feeling nervous, hoping that William would at least let him down easy. This was a risky game, but Gabe was pretty sure he could play it safely.

“The stash is in the staff lodge, I think,” William said as they got closer to the building. They went inside the staff lodges kitchen and William started rummaging around in the cupboards, trying to find the extra stash of marshmallows. He finally found them after a few minutes of looking, then turned around and grinned at Gabe. Fuck, he was cute.

“Got them! We can go back now.” William announced.

“Wait,” Gabe started, “I- I wanted to ask you something.”

“Uhm, okay. Ask away.” William was obviously confused, but he still had a smile on his face. Probably figured it wasn't anything that important. Little did he know it was actually  _ very _ important.

Well, very important to Gabe.

“I uhm, so I've been picking up some…. things from the way you act around me,” Gabe started, feeling like a nervous wreck, “And I uh, I wanted to- fuck, I feel like a goddamn teenager. Okay! Here's the deal: I like you. Like, a  _ lot _ . Not just in a friend way I just- yeah. I wanted you to know that, because we're pretty good friends but I think you might like me back and yeah,” He finally stopped rambling, pointedly not looking at William because he knew he just made a fool out of himself and didn't want to see Bill’s face.

“You… like me?” Was all William said, which hey, better than it could have been.

Gabe shrugged, “Yeah? Thought it was obvious.”

William bit his lip, “Okay, it was pretty obvious, but I never expected you to say or do anything about it, so I…. So I tried suppressing my feelings for you because I thought it wouldn't go anywhere.”

Now this made Gabe finally look at William. He had been hoping this would be the outcome, but he didn't  _ actually _ think it would happen. Apparently he had been gaping silently at Bill for a while, because he crossed his arms annoyed like and said, “At least say something!”

“Oh, sorry! I'm just, y’know, surprised I guess,” Gabe responded, a grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer to William.

William fidgeted slightly, “Y’know we should get back, they might wonder where we've gone.”

“In a minute,” Gabe mumbled, leaning in to kiss William but not going all the way, just in case Bill didn't want it.

He did want it, apparently, since he dropped the bags of marshmallows and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck, kissing him deeply. Gabe pulled him close, his arms wrapping around Bill’s waist to bring them together, chest pressed against chest.

William pulled away for a second to mumble, “They might come looking for us.”

Gabe pushed William against the counter, making him gasp, and replied, “Let them look.”

“We probably shouldn't stay here long- fuck, Gabe,” William groaned as Gabe started kissing down his neck. He was now sitting on the counter, his legs wrapped around Gabe’s waist, pulling him in close.

They were kissing again, both desperate and trying to touch every inch of the other. William pushed Gabe’s purple hoodie off, making Gabe realize exactly what might happen here. He pulled away slightly from William to ask, “You positive you wanna do this?”

William’s eyes were dark and his lips red and slightly swollen, the look of him like this made Gabe just  _ want _ . William nodded, though, replying with, “Yeah I- I want this. Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

William bit his lip, then leaned back in to kiss Gabe again. This kiss was slower, softer. Gave time to fully process what might happen. His brain played through every possible outcome of this- bad and good alike. He only was able to focus on the good, though. Only able to focus on William as their kissing got desperate again.

William was running his hands up and down Gabe's sides, his fingers sneaking their way under his shirt. He hesitated slightly, pulling enough away from Gabe to mumble “I don't- I haven't exactly done this before. Like, kissing I've done, but nothing else.”

“It's okay,” Gabe smiled nervously, “I'm in the same boat as you.”

“Really? I figured you probably had.”

Gabe shook his head a little, “Nope, never have. Makes it better though because we're both awkward virgins so we won’t know better.”

William laughed and buried his head in Gabe's shoulder, mumbling, “You're ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous is my middle name.”

“No it's not.” William was still laughing a little when he kisses Gabe, though now Gabe was laughing too so it didn't work well. He rested his forehead against William’s and just laughed with him for a bit. This was a ridiculous situation- a ridiculous situation that would probably get them both fired and maybe killed for if anyone walked in.

But Gabe didn't care, he was too wrapped up in how wonderful William's smile was to care about anything else. They started kissing deeply again and William seemed brave enough now to  _ actually _ explore under Gabe's shirt.

Gabe was doing his own exploring, sliding his hand up and down William's leg but not going too far up- he didn't know exactly how far Bill wanted to go.

William had other ideas, his hand moving down Gabe's chest to cup his half hard dick. Gabe gasped and bucked into William's hand, not having had expected it. He started palming Gabe through his pants while Gabe sucked on his neck. Gabe bit down on William’s neck, making him groan than mumble, “No marks.”

“Shit, yeah, sorry.” Gabe laughed softly then bit his lip hard when William started unbuttoning his pants. He panicked slightly, realizing that anyone could walk in at this exact moment, see the incriminating scene that was happening in the staff kitchen.

The panic dispersed, though, being replaced with need as William started to pull down his pants. It was awkward for a few moments, Gabe's pants and underwear pulled down partially while William stared at his dick like he had no idea what to do with it. He then seemed to snap out of a trance and wrapped his hand around Gabe’s dick, stroking it slowly.

It felt weird having someone else jack him off, but a good sort of weird. It also made Gabe really  _ really _ want to reciprocate, so he started fumbling to get William’s pants out of the way. William briefly stopped jacking off Gabe to help him get his pants off, but once his pants were down he started right back up again.

They were kissing again, panting softly and bodies close together. William was bucking into Gabe’s hand, his free hand tangling itself in Gabe's hair. Everything was sloppy and quick, both of them desperate for more but not wanting it to end too soon.

Gabe knew he wasn't going to last, but he wanted to push William over the edge before he did. The good thing is both of them were new to this, which meant William wasn't going to last either.

Another clue that William wasn’t going to last was the fact that he was thrusting into Gabe's hand more rapidly, biting his lip and moaning Gabe’s name softly. It was incredibly attractive seeing William like this and Gabe wished he could see this more often.

William kissed Gabe deeply, then gasped out, “Fuck, Gabe, I'm gonna come,” and shuttered before coming all over Gabe's hand. He speed stopped stroking Gabe and just leaned his head against Gabe’s shoulder, panting softly.

Gabe didn't want to be pushy, but he was still incredibly turned on and William wasn't exactly doing anything about it. Right as Gabe was going to say something, William kissed him deeply then asked, “Can I blow you? Warning, though, I'll probably be terrible.”

Gabe laughed, “I doubt I'll notice. If you don't remember, I haven't exactly had anyone blow me before.”

“Mm well I've gotta change that.” William said before sliding off the counter and onto his knees in front of Gabe. He looked up at Gabe with lust blown eyes before wrapping his hands around Gabe's cock and slowly takes him into his mouth.

Gabe gasped and bit his lip hard, holding onto the counter to keep his balance. Now he definitely knew he wasn't going to last, he felt like a teenager again- even though he didn't exactly get any as a teenager. Being a closeted gay guy, surprisingly, makes it hard to get laid.

Gabe's hand slipped from the counter down into William's hair, tugging on it slightly. His head was tilted back and he was biting his lip to suppress his moans. He opened his eyes and looked down at William and that's what sent him over the edge. He pulled William's hair, mumbled, “Gonna come,” and William quickly pulled off right before Gabe came. He stroked him through his orgasm before standing up and pulling Gabe in for a kiss.

They kissed softly for a few minutes before William pulled away and muttered, “We probably should go clean up.”

Gabe nodded then pulled away from William completely and pulled his pants back up. William followed suit, then walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Gabe went over and did the same, then laughed when it fully dawned on him what just happened.

William quirked his eyebrow in Gabe’s direction and asked, “What's so funny?”

“You really do have the gayest youth group,” Gabe replied, still laughing.

William rolled his eyes, then picked the marshmallows off the floor and started to leave the kitchen. Gabe followed him, but grabbed William's free hand as they walked back into the woods where the boys were. He let go off his hand as they got into sight of the group, wishing that he could continue holding it. It was bullshit, really, that he couldn't be open about his attraction to men and, more specifically, William, but he also wasn't going to out both of them to the entire group. Nothing good would come of that.

William approached Spencer and threw him the marshmallows, saying, "Sorry it took so long, they weren't in the place I thought so we had to look around for a bit. I hope we didn't miss anything."

Spencer grinned at him, "Nah, we're just telling ghost stories now."

"Oh! Sounds fun!" Gabe said, then sat down in the circle. William sat beside him, their knees touching but that was all. They couldn't exactly do anymore.

Gabe stared at William, loving the way he looked while illuminated by the bonfire. He looked beautiful, his eyes shining, hair still ruffled from what they had been doing not long ago.

Gabe was completely head over heels, but that wasn't such a bad thing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways feel free to comment/leave kudos and hmu on tumblr at [(mlmbabcock)](http://mlmbabcock.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [(Allegrcat)](https://twitter.com/Allegrcat) okay love u all :*


End file.
